Untitled
by Frodo's-Girl92
Summary: Frodo takes baby Pippin for a walk through the Shire


**PLEASE NOTE: I do not own ANY of the following material. The places, events, characters, names, titles, etc. belong to their proper owners, and they get full credit. Events are fictional. Names that resemble any other individual, living or dead, is purely coincidental. **

**Any and ALL content pertaining to the 'Lord of the Rings' trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, Peter Jackson, and any other holders of the rights. All rights reserved to them and them only. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED! **

Frodo Baggins had offered to watch baby Pippin Took for the day. Pippin's parents were going to a festival and wouldn't be back until late, but Frodo didn't mind. When Pippin had stayed at his house only a month ago, Frodo had loved having the baby hobbit around. He reminded Frodo so much of himself, and Frodo figured that was why their bond was so strong.

After Pippin's father dropped him off at Bag End, Frodo decided to take little Pippin for a walk. Pippin was enjoying himself, but Frodo had to watch him carefully. A few times, Pippin had tried to wander off, and Frodo was instantly reminded of the stories he had heard from his own childhood. Apparently Frodo would do the exact same things when he was outdoors. Even at such a young age, Frodo was curious and loved to explore his surroundings.

"Fow!" Pippin cried, running over to a few flowers that were growing along the path and trying to pick them. "Fodo fow!"

"Thank you, Pippin," Frodo said when Pippin had picked the flowers and handed them to him. "They are very beautiful."

They began walking a little further, and Pippin took off running as fast as he could at the sight of some rabbits ahead. Frodo followed him slowly, remembering vaguely a memory from his childhood. It involved Frodo and his father, Drogo, and they were taking a walk when Frodo wandered off. Frodo had encountered some rabbits, and Drogo had picked Frodo a flower to feed to the rabbit. Frodo smiled bitter sweetly at the memory.

"UNNY!" Pippin screamed, sitting down on the ground. "UNNY!"

"That's right," Frodo said, smiling at the child. "That's a bunny. Would you like to feed him?"

"Eee?" Pippin asked, looking up at Frodo. "Eee?"

"Yes," Frodo said, walking over to where a few flowers were growing. He picked one and handed it to Pippin. "If you hold this out in front of you, the bunny will come to you and eat it."

Pippin took the flower and looked down at it in confusion. He began trying to eat it himself, but Frodo only laughed and directed the flower away from Pippin's mouth. Pippin screamed when the rabbit seemed to come closer, and he held the flower out in front of him.

"Hold still," Frodo whispered to him. "He will come to you if you don't move."

As Pippin was holding the flower in front of him, Frodo began to relive that day with his father. Tears stung his eyes and began to fall as the memory of his deceased father flooded his mind. He could still remember everything about both of his parents, and he missed them more with each passing day. He hoped that, wherever they were now, they were happy with one another for an eternity.

Pippin was laughing happily as the rabbit ate the flower, and Frodo smiled at him through his flooded eyes. When the rabbit departed, Pippin looked at Frodo and said, "Fodo? Foda ah?"

Frodo wiped more tears from his cheeks and eyes as he smiled at the child again. "Frodo is alright, Pippin. Frodo's just thinking about his father and mother, that's all."

"N-no eye, Fodo," Pippin said, wrapping his arms around Frodo in a small hug. "No eye."

Frodo began to sob more as he thought of his own future. What if he met a nice hobbit lass and wanted to settle down with her? What if he had children of his own someday? Neither one of his parents would be here to witness it, and that made his heart ache more than he could put into words.

"No eye," Pippin repeated, then began to cry himself.

"Shh," Frodo soothed. "There is no need to cry, Pippin. Frodo is alright, and that I promise you."

The child didn't stop crying, so Frodo scooped him up into his arms and hugged him tightly. The two of them sat there, sobbing, and in this moment, Frodo felt as if Pippin were his brother-or his own son, even. This brought a smile to Frodo's face as his sobs quieted.

"What do you say we explore a little?" Frodo asked as the last of Pippin's sobs stopped. "Maybe we'll find some more bunnies or other animals we can feed."

"Fodo!" Pippin cried. "Fodo unny!"

So that is what they did. They spent most of the day walking around and exploring, and when they returned to Bag End that evening, Frodo read Pippin a bedtime story after feeding him his milk for dinner.

"I almost forgot," Frodo said as he tucked the child in. "I still have the bear you gave to me."

"BEE!" Pippin screamed happily, reaching his hands out. "Bee! Bee! Bee!"

Frodo smiled, and took the bear from his desk. He handed it to Pippin, who hugged it tightly and cooed. He reached for Frodo, and Frodo leaned down. Pippin reached up and wrapped his arms around Frodo's neck, giving him a hug and a kiss on Frodo's cheek. Frodo smiled, and read Pippin another story. The baby fell asleep almost instantly, and Frodo tucked him in, giving him a brotherly-and perhaps even fatherly-kiss on his cheek.


End file.
